


Paper Hearts

by kocha8



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: Goodbye love, you flew right by, love再見了，我的愛。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -希望可以聽到現在的然竣和泰現唱這首  
> -看到歌詞時就馬上想到了然竣說過的練習生時期的故事  
> -大慨兩三章左右會完結

「 Hoping that you won't forget.......」

崔然竣呼出最後一口氣， 慢慢地張開了眼睛，

今天是月未評價，是對於他們練習生來說每個月最重要的日子，

每一次的評價結果都影響著他們的將來，他們的夢想。在唱歌方面 崔然竣也許不是最有天賦的，可是他努力地在達到自己的頂點，提高自己的下限，

因此他才可以一直在唱歌跳舞RAP方面都拿下第一名。

這次他挑了一首抒情曲，不管是英文的發音，換氣，音準各方面他都自問做得很不錯了 ，他緊握著手上的麥克風，看著眼前的老師們。老師們正在低聲互相 交換意見，

只見過了一會後其中一位老師拿起了麥克風，

「不愧是然竣呢，可以看出在各個方面都有下了很大的努力，不管是音準，發音都明顯比上一次進步了.....」

然竣內心稍稍放鬆下來，「可是，」然竣倒吸了一口氣，

「我們都認為你一直都欠了作為歌手最重要的東西。」老師直直看向然竣，

「我們都感受不到任何情感。」

「的確你每一次都很好地『唱』出了每一首歌，可是每一次都唱得太過漂亮了。」

然竣緊握著麥克風，

「每一首歌都有他獨特的情感，喜歡，憤怒，熱情，悲傷，不同的歌裡有不同的情感，如同人一樣，那一點的情感可能會令到那一首歌有了一點點的不完美，

但正因為有了那些感情才可以令歌曲變得更打動人心。」

「溫暖的友情，包容的親情，熱烈的愛情，

我們希望你可以找到你的情感，找到真正屬於崔然竣的歌聲。」

崔然竣看著公共空間裡的告示，三個排名上的第一位還是寫著「崔然竣」這三個字，

可是在唱歌那一列旁多了和自己一起練習的弟弟姜泰現的名字，

突然腦海裡又想起了老師們對自己說的話，

情感？

他一直努力地克服了自己咬字和音準上的缺點，從沒想過自己竟然會被說欠缺情感。

他一直都和其他人處得很好，即使在美國裡留學突然轉變環境，也從來沒有阻礙他可以在陌生的地方裡瞬速打入人群裡，當上練習生不久也已經和全部人當上朋友，

他從來不覺得自己欠缺了情緒。

但的確他的確可以和所有人都處得很好，可是他從來不會把內心深處的那一部份拿出來，

當上練習生之後他如同走鋼索一樣，感覺要是他放鬆了一刻他就不可以再次上了那耀眼的舞台，得到他最渴求的光。

他變得焦躁了起來，公司裡最不缺的就是優秀的人了，天知道下一次名單上的第一位還會不會是他的名字。

這天練習後然竣用一罐汽水拉走了姜泰現，

「哥問我唱歌時都在想甚麼嗎？」泰現唱著汽水，大大的眼睛有點不解，

「嗯...........這次我選了一首比較開心的歌，就想起了小時候父母帶我去遊樂場的情況，不同的表現帶給我的驚喜，每個人的笑容很自己就浮現了出來。

.....但哥為甚麼問我這個問題？」

然竣喝下了一大口汽水，

「老師們說我欠缺情感。」然竣垂下眼，

「啊..........看哥的影片時就一直覺得哥每一樣東西都做得太好了。」

泰現看著然竣，

「但本來有點不完美的才是人類吧。哥也試著感受一下那種令人失控的感情怎麼樣？」

  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------

**_「Remember the way you made me feel_ **

**_Such young love but....」_ **

然竣咬著飲管，垂頭喪氣地趴在了自己的坐位上，

明明他也是一個有喜怒哀樂的人，為甚麼就這麼困難呢。

月未評價剛結束，他也不用急著回去練習室，

即使是這麼說，一個月很快就會過去，很快又會是下一次的月未評價，

可是現在回去面對四面牆壁，就憑崔 然竣一個人也不可以悟出甚麼。

崔 然竣漫無目的地在校園裡走動，

因為當上了練習生之後需要大量的練習時間和需要更短的移動時間，公司提出了讓他轉學的提議，大慨一個月後就會轉到新的學校，趁這個時候也當做是最後的紀念吧。

走到校園的盡頭，這邊是不同社團的聚集地，之後 崔 然竣所屬的舞蹈社也在這裡有一個小房間，可是為了更好的隔音和大鏡子他們經常跑去了校外的練習室。

其中一個房間傳來了聲音，

是話劇社？好像有聽說過之後校園50週年裡有表演，

然竣探頭看向室內，

嘩那看起來像主演的男生真高，快比黑板更高了吧.........可能感受到了視線，在男生要轉過頭來了然竣馬上蹲下再稍稍地跑走。

黑髮男生再看了一眼門外，

「嗯怎麼了嗎秀彬？」崔秀彬笑了一下輕輕搖了一下頭，

「剛剛好像有人......是我看錯了吧，沒事，我們繼續吧。」

然竣用力地跳著舞，每一個節拍，指尖的每一個流動，直到音樂最後一個音符，

他抹了一下額頭上的汗水，頭海中不同的想法交錯，轉過頭來的眼神。

「不，不，不，崔然竣這想法太瘋狂了。」

然竣搖頭之後抓住自己的頭髮，

「可是演戲的話控制最好的不就是情感嗎。」

「不過他應該會覺得我是一個怪人吧。」

姜泰現推開練習室門時看到了崔然竣在地上打滾的畫面，

他馬上關上門，不，這不是我認識的然竣哥我一定是太累了，

再深吁吸一次後姜泰現再次推開門，

只看到崔然竣整個人大字形地趴在地上。

嘆了一口氣後走近了那哥旁，坐下，

「哥是還在煩惱唱歌的事嗎。」這近乎確定的語氣，他翻過身，目光看向天花板上的燈光。

「..........我有一個想法可是那太瘋狂了。」

「我認識的然竣哥可是一個認定了目標就會勇往直前的人，當你會這麼想時你一定會去做的吧。」

然竣伸出手伸向燈光，微笑著，

「真討厭這麼聰明的小孩。」

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

崔秀彬剛結束了話劇社的排練，他真不明白為甚麼社長會選了個這麼狗血的劇本來當學校50週年表演，

女主角和男主角雙向暗戀，但之後被各種誤會圍繞著，直到最後女主角為了更好的發展獨自離開了這地方...........現在的八點檔都不這麼寫了吧，

不過他們社長好像很喜歡這種悲劑結局，說甚麼名作大多都是悲劇收場的話............ 不過對崔秀彬完說演甚麼都沒所謂，

他很享受在舞台上的燈光，成為了另一個人，

很多人在演戲時投入不到角色，或在完結後抽離不到情感，這些都沒在崔秀彬身上出現過。

很多共演者在演出後都對崔秀彬表示過心意，但他都一一拒絕了，他認為這只是他們一時腦袋發熱，分不清戲裡戲外。

崔秀彬拿起了自己的背包，和其他人打了一下招呼後就走出門外，他看著黃昏的太陽，內心在盤算著晚餐，

這時候的校園的人不多，秀彬抬起頭時就看到了不遠處的少年...........

那是他們學校裡很有名的崔然竣，

即使是不問世事的自己也曾在校祭上看過這人的表演，還沒登場前已經有不少人大叫他的名字，

靈活的動作，控制住每一個拍子的舞步，那人在舞台上如同發光一樣的舞姿。

『看來即使不是在舞台上發光的人無時無刻都在發光呢........』

崔秀彬看著那人想著，而他這時只想減底自己的存在快步走過去，

有人抓住了秀彬的手，

  
  


「等一下同學！」

秀彬看著對方抓住自己的手，是那位崔然竣抓住了自己的手！？

大慨是秀彬的表情看起來太過驚訝，

然竣下一秒就一臉尷尬地放開了秀彬的手，

「嗯...你好。我是高一A班的崔然竣。」

「高一D班的崔秀彬。」秀彬微微點頭回應，

然竣看起來有點緊張，「請問是有甚麼事嗎？」

「就是.......那個.........」

等一下，這個場景有點熟悉。

放學 後的校園，一對一，對方緊張的語氣也太像之前被告白的場景，

崔秀彬一但有了這個想法之後也不知為何也看著對方緊張了起來，

為甚麼大家都是學生可是崔然竣也太帥了吧............

然竣深呼吸了一下，緊握著拳頭，直直看著秀彬雙眼，

秀彬不知覺得吞了一下口水，

「請你做我的老師吧！「我也是！................等等你剛剛說甚麼？」

然竣漲紅著臉不好意思地說，

「我說！請你當我的老師指導我如何演戲吧！」

要不是這裡沒有牆秀彬真想一口氣就撞過去，

為甚麼他會以為崔然竣會向他表白還有他也回覆得太快了吧可是現在他要我當他的老師還要教他演戲？這是甚麼事情我是看見了甚麼幻覺了嗎，

有別於秀彬內心無數的想法，然竣有些擔憂地看著崔秀彬的樸克臉，

『怎麼這人一點表情都沒有啊......是不好意思拒絕嗎。明明他看起來也一臉很好相處的樣子啊.......』

然竣開口快速地說，「要是不行的話也沒關係，不好意見打擾了。」

『啊真丟臉。』

正當然竣想離開時，

這次換成是他的手被一隻大手抓住了，

「可以。」

秀彬滿臉通紅但堅定地說，

「我答應當你的演戲老師。」


	2. Chapter 2

「因為想學習不同的情感所以才想學習演戲？」

然竣拉著秀彬到了一家咖啡店裡重新開始說起了自己遇上到的情感高牆，

然竣轉著冰美式的飲管，「你知道現在這些歌寫得最多的就是愛情了，可是作為偶像練習生如果去談戀愛的話不光失去了寶貴的練習時間，也不知道出道還會有多少麻煩。」

「所以！」然竣用力放下冰美式，秀彬嚇得整個人縮成一團，

然竣拉起了秀彬的雙手，

「如果是將自己代入了在故事裡的話不但可以學習到甚麼是情感，之後也不會有一堆麻煩，真不愧是我崔然竣！」

秀彬聽著這好像有點道理又好像有點硬來的原因，怎麼還沒開始教學他已經感到了一絲疲累了呢

...................可是看著然竣那一臉期待的樣子他也不好意思說出拒絕的話，

看著像小鴨子一樣獨自苦惱，下一刻又突然明亮地繼續說話的崔然竣，

崔秀彬忍不住笑了，感覺當上這突如其來的老師會比自己預期的有趣呢。

「啊.......哥小心不要弄倒咖啡....「秀彬你聽我說老師們.......................

  
  


結果他們這演戲教學(?)就真的這樣糊里糊塗地決定了下來，

為期一個月，直到崔然竣下一次的月未評價。

而崔然竣要學習的劇本就是話劇社50週年的劇目，

簡單來說就是生活喜劇，男女主角互相喜歡不過不敢表白，最後因為誤會女主角要難開這個國家加上朋友們的幫忙才HE收場的小故事。

作為八點檔電視劇愛好者崔然竣似乎對這個劇本感到很滿意，

根據本人的說法是，「愈狗血時情感才可以擴張得愈大」，

正好崔秀彬也可以當練習多點台詞，

然竣拿起劇本，「為甚麼他們兩人都這麼拖拖拉拉啊，喜歡就直接說不就好了。」

「有時候有些東西萬一說穿了的話很多事情就變得不同了。」秀彬喝著果汁說，

「喔看來我們的秀彬尼很有經驗喔。」

「不，我的姐姐一起看偶像劇時看到的。」

秀彬放下果汁，

「男主角覺得女主角真的太優秀，他們能當上好朋友對他來說已經是一個奇蹟，萬一他表白了的話連朋友也當不成的話那太痛苦了。」

「可是明明女主角那是喜歡他的啊。」

「那是因為我們旁觀者清，暗戀者永遠都沒自信。」

然竣捧著臉，

「要是我的話我一定會馬上告白，這樣子藏在心裡也太不痛快了吧。」

秀彬笑著摸然竣的頭，

『可以和這麼優秀的你當上朋友已經是一個奇蹟了呢。』

「好了然竣哥不是要去排舞了嗎，我也要去話劇社排練了，之後再短訊連絡吧。」

\-----

「那......你是怎麼想的呢.....？你之前不是說戀愛很麻煩的嗎。」

秀彬放下書本看著眼前的女生，女生看向窗外的方向，微微一笑，

「......也許喜歡上一個人意外地是很有趣的一件事呢。」

女生看向秀彬的雙眼，

「..........................「卡！崔秀彬你最近怎麼了！今天已經是第四次忘詞了！」

對著社長道歉之後秀彬走到角落的位置坐著發呆，懊惱地抓著自己的頭髮。

離校園紀念日愈來愈近他和崔然竣兩人各自所屬的社團排練也愈來愈密集，

基本上兩人都找不到時間在學校進行崔然竣的個人演戲課，結果最近他們都在週末時到了不同的地方上課，

雖然兩人花在玩的時間絕對比演戲多，可是崔秀彬總無法拒絕那個人提出的一切要求。

「哥最近為甚麼會想到了去遊樂場呢。」.......秀彬看著週邊的情侶，

『冷靜點崔秀彬，這哥只是愛玩，這不是約會.........這不是約會........』

他努力說服自己可是也無法滅絕自己內心的一點期待，

崔然竣一邊抱著剛得到的大型熊玩偶一邊大口喝著冰美式說，

「嗯..............也許是因為可能之後再也不會來了吧......。」畢竟之後就要轉到新的學校了，當練習生後也不會有時間再來玩了吧，

崔然竣看著崔秀彬，明明自己都已經習慣了離別了，為甚麼內心突然有一下的不安，

自己和以前的好友也在聊天軟件上好好地維持著關係，

可是他想待在崔秀彬的身邊更久一點。

崔然竣對自己很不自信，每當他和別人說自己的煩惱時其他人都只會像開玩笑般回答。

但每當他和崔秀彬說話時，崔秀彬都只是默默地聆聽，最後認真地說他是世界上跳舞跳得最好的人，

那時候崔然竣就覺得自己一直懸在半空的心降落到了柔軟的地面上。

他其實甚麼都做不好，也很愛哭，只是處女座那執著細緻的個性令他比別人堅持得更久一點，別人都說他很可靠，可是他也想靠一下別人的肩膀。

『就再一下就好，讓我在這人的身邊久一點，這樣我就可以繼續撐下去。』

崔然竣對著崔秀彬笑了一下，但崔秀彬卻一直在想剛剛崔然竣的話，

『再也不會來了吧..』這是甚麼意思，是因為我們不會再來了嗎，

對喔他們一開始只是因為那突然的演戲課，

他是天生就應該在舞台下閃耀的人，

平常和崔然竣外出時，崔秀彬只是離開了一段時間就會有不同的人和崔然竣搭訕，

拿著卡片的人，拿著相機的人，拿著手機的人，

對方和自己本來就是在不同的世界，校園記念日之後他們會回復到本來的關係，

一開始就不應該認識的關係。

可是................崔然竣吃東西時鼓著的臉，不想背台詞時的撤嬌，得到稱讚時的笑臉，

不同於平日別人口中完美的崔然竣，只是在自己身旁真實的崔然竣。

要是自己說了喜歡的話他會馬上離開吧，

他沒那個資格在他身邊，只希望時間可以再流逝得更慢一點，更慢一點，讓我的雙眼記錄下這人的一切。

當認清了自己的心情之後崔秀彬就無法集中在排練上了，

每當他說每一句台詞時就感覺是在嘲笑自己，

即使在劇裡兩人最後在一起了，可是現實裡他和崔然竣是不可能的，

崔然竣總有一天會離開的，

而剛剛和他對戲的女生說出喜歡上一個人時他又不自主地想萬一崔然竣喜歡上別人了呢..........

「秀彬啊.......你最近是怎麼了........」社長拿著水坐在了崔秀彬的身邊，

崔秀彬是一個很好的演員，不管演甚麼都很好，他演甚麼都那完美的表情，但當你看向他眼底時卻是暗沉得看不見盡頭。

本來想說最近崔秀彬的眼神終於有了不同，可是看來事情沒那裡順利呢。

「社長，要是你喜歡上一個不可能在一起的人時怎麼辦.........」

「秀彬啊，你看我們這劇是HE的嘛........。」

「但........我和他真的是不可能的。」

社長嘆了口氣，拍了一下崔秀彬的肩膀，

「那至少幻想在劇裡讓你和他有一個幸福結局吧。」

\----

這天是校園紀念日的兩天前，舞蹈社的排練剛完結時崔然竣就跑到話劇社的大樓打算找崔秀彬吃宵夜，

即使只是很短時間他也想見一下崔秀彬，

剛上了樓梯的轉角時，有兩位低年級生從話劇社的方向走過來，

「..................你說秀彬學長是不是喜歡上了小莫學姐啊。我都沒看過秀彬學長會對別人笑得這麼甜。...」

「.....可是社長又說不是耶。」

「但你看他們兩個在一起時不是很般配嗎。」

崔然竣稍稍地向樓梯方向退後，

轉身，離開。

  
  
  


\----

崔秀彬已經兩天沒有看到崔然竣了，即使傳短訊給對方也隔了大半天才回覆，看來對方真的很忙吧，

今天紀念日演出舞蹈社是一個出場表現抄熱氣氛的，

他早上發給對方的打氣短訊對方也亡是未讀的狀態。

他最近照社長的建議，把自己代入到角色裡，幻想自己和崔然竣的幸福結局，

很可笑吧，

可是他無法放棄崔然竣，也無法放棄自己的這份感情。

他也決定了即使崔然竣不再找他上課，也要厚臉皮地留在崔然竣的身邊，直到對方再也不想看到他的一天。

但大慨自己大過投入在演戲之中，最近又好像有他和女主角學姐的奇怪傳聞流出，

不過他都習慣了，這次演出完結後傳聞就會自然消失吧。

他看著自己手上的手繩，有一天他和姐姐外出看到時沒考慮太多就買了，

只是覺得很適合崔然竣。他相信崔然竣在月未評論上也可以做得很好，到時候以這個為借口送出去吧。

他把手繩收好，看著室內正在直播舞台的電視螢幕。

崔然竣這幾天真的是很忙，忙月未評價，忙舞蹈社演出，忙轉校搬進宿舍的安排

...........好吧，忙只是他其中一個逃避崔秀彬的藉口。

那天聽到傳聞之後他有想過這只是演戲時的錯覺吧，

崔秀彬曾說過有些人會太投入到戲裡的自己就出不來了，

............那自己這種說不清道不明的疼痛感也是他對崔秀彬的錯覺嗎，

但下一秒他在想他甚麼時候會在意起這些事來了，

作為朋友他不是應該高興的嗎。

崔然竣呆呆地看著桌上的英文歌詞，

不，戴起你的面具崔然竣，

一次的失敗就會令他一直以來的努力都付之一炬了。

「然竣，要準備了。」

「來了！」

忘記吧崔然竣，很快就要離開了，

很快崔秀彬也會忘記自己的了。

  
  


\-------

本來崔秀彬想著在崔然竣表演結束後會有時間可以找上他讚美一下，

但沒想到化妝，服裝，最後的排練等等填滿了整個下午，

到崔秀彬真的有空拿起電話時已經是他們話劇表演完畢時了。

他看到通知上有來知崔然竣的未讀訊息，他一邊走向舞蹈社的方向一邊打電話給對方，

「你所打的電話暫時未能接通......」

是還在忙嗎，崔秀彬打開通訊軟件，

_18:56_

_然竣哥：秀彬，一直以來都謝謝你_

_19:00_

_然竣哥：再見_

一股冷意從崔秀彬的四肢湧現，他拉住了走廊上還掛著濃妝的舞蹈社社員們，

「請問崔然竣學長在哪裡？」

「然竣學長............剛剛演出完結後他就走了吧，社長請客的烤肉聚會好像也不來。」

「聽他們年級的人說然竣學長是要轉校到首爾那邊的學校，好像是現在的公司安排，應該很快就會看到然竣學長出道了吧。」

「早知道找他簽名.............」

  
  
  
  


崔秀彬的腦海裡突然像處理不了，轉校？出道？

他要到另一個世界了嗎，

崔秀彬看著聯絡人照片裡笑著的然竣，

  
  


他有了一個很瘋狂的想法。

  
  
  
  
  


崔秀彬拉住了正想轉身離開的舞蹈社社員，

「請問你們知道........」

  
  
  


\------

  
  


又是一個月一次的月未評價，

平常會互相開玩笑的哥哥弟弟們在這個時候都變得沉默，每個人都在練習室外等待老師叫自己的名字進入接受評價，

昨天的舞蹈評價很順利地結束，崔然竣可以強迫自己把的每一份精神專注在手指和表情上，

  
  


但到了今天的唱歌評價時他的思緒卻怎樣也無法集中，

令他遇上崔秀彬的一切開始，原因，

當看到在午後陽光裡的黑髮少年，

由那一刻開始已經喜歡上了吧，

像是為了無數個待在練習室的黑夜裡的自己照射進來的溫暖光芒。

  
  


「哥.........然竣哥......」

有人搖了一下自已的肩膀，是太顯。

「哥，輪到你了你還好嗎。」

拉起嘴角揉了一下弟弟的頭髮，

「沒事，哥只是太緊張了，謝謝你喔太顯。」

太顯的大眼睛裡寫著擔憂，像想再說甚麼可是只是對然竣說了加油就沒再說甚麼了。

  
  


\---------

崔然竣站在練習室的中間，看向老師和PD們，

鞠躬之後向一旁的老師點頭表示自己準備好。

_「Goodbye love, you flew right by, love_

_Remember the way you made me feel_

_Such young love but_

_Something in me knew that it was real_

_Frozen in my head」_

再見了崔秀彬，我沒有勇氣再次打開我們的對話，

我自私地為了自己的夢決定把一切的美好回憶永遠存放的自己的腦海裡獨自前進，

_「Pictures I'm living through for now_

_Trying to remember all the good times_

_Our life was cutting through so loud_

_Memories are playing in my dull mind」_

一幅又一幅的回憶都太過美好，

明明是我強行闖進來擾亂你的生活，

可是你還是答應了我所有無理要求。

  
  


_「But you'll be good without me_

_And if I could just give it some time_

_I'll be alright」_

沒了我你會過得很好的，

沒了你的我也會靠著和你的回憶努力過下去的。

_「I hate this part, paper hearts_

_And I'll hold a piece of yours」_

還是好痛呢。

  
  
  


_「Don't think I would just forget about it_

_Hoping that you won't ...............forget」_

  
  


你會忘記的吧。

把我忘記了吧。

  
  
  
  


崔然竣停不了自己的眼淚，他放下了拿麥克風的手，站在了練習室的中間，

在所有人的視線中蓋住眼睛大哭。

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

  
  


告示版的第一位還是寫著「崔然竣」這三個字，

那天唱歌評價崔然竣本來以為自己已經完蛋了，

沒想到等他冷靜下來坐在練習室外時上次說他欠缺情感的老師對他說做得很好。

  
  


崔然竣不敢打聽崔秀彬的消息，也不敢聯絡對方，

相信對方會因為自己的不辭而別而討厭自己，

自己帶給對方的只有傷害，

像他這麼自私的人還是離開這麼溫柔的對方身邊才是最好的吧。

  
  


崔然竣走到會議室，今天好像是有新的練習生加入，

聽太顯說是很有可能加入出道組的人，敲了兩下會議室的門，打開。

「然竣來了啊，這是這次我們公開選拔裡合格的孩子。」

  
  


比自己還高上幾分的身高，

柔軟的黑髮，

清爽但又像兔子一樣的笑容。

  
  
  
  
  


「你好，我是崔秀彬，請多指教然竣哥。」

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然彬竣看似單向結果還是強烈的雙向  
> 覺得最近不填完這篇會很大機會坑就先打了一開始就在自己腦海裡的情節，應該會再修改


End file.
